


馄饨

by zhixie



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhixie/pseuds/zhixie





	馄饨

 

1

一只南美洲亚马逊河流域热带雨林中的蝴蝶，偶尔扇动几下翅膀，可以在两周以后引起美国得克萨斯州的一场龙卷风。

 

2

“希澈没到塔里面的时候是学计算机的，要叫他来试试吗？”

“嗯…”我转头看了看不远处的两人：“没事，应该快结束了，等他们一起过来吧。”

“也行。”

希澈哥和钟云哥的战斗力可不是吹的，平时再怎么嬉皮笑脸不着边际，出任务时一瞪眼，就能把人吓得一怔，堪比张翼德在世。

“吓，那几个小子还真难搞，就算是躺在地上，眼里也死死的盯着你，恨不得能把你吃了一样。”希澈哥老毛病犯了，又开始满嘴跑火车：“特儿你知道吗！老惊险了！手里还握着一个小型炸弹呢！幸好发现得早，不然你男人可就没命了。”

特哥嘴角上扬，回顶着他：“别废话，喏，到了作用你专业知识的时候了。四叶玫瑰数，解吧。”

希澈哥挑挑眉，走过了去，他向来很听特哥的话。

 

钟云哥晚希澈哥一步过来，在这种情况下，他不像平时一样多话，只是站到我身后，扣住我的肩膀。

我们四个人之间形成了一种异常和谐的气氛，这是多年以来的默契。

大功告成，特哥嚷嚷着让每个人扛着里面的赃物，那破铁皮箱就就在那给他们工会做个念想。

“厉旭。”钟云把七七八八的动作都堆到出任务时坐的越野车上，转身拉了拉一旁正在活动手臂的我的衣服，小声的说：“我想吃馄饨。”

 

3

退伍仪式还挺热闹——毕竟六年前的同一批入队哨向都在今天正式结业。

退伍前一天，我一个晚上都没睡着，忙着准备材料，忙着和后辈告别，还狠狠的哭了一场。灯亮了整个黑夜，擦干眼泪，我只剩下喜悦。

钟云哥和我不太一样，他一直都和我不太一样。我可以看出来，他眉梢的担忧，眼里的不舍，和唇边的激动，全都化作一种更加复杂又纯粹的情感——他在难过，我能感受得到。

“哥？心情怎么样？”我走过去抱着他的腰，笑嘻嘻的把头转进他的视线范围里，有一种强迫他看着我而不去想其他事的意味在。

他避开了我的视线，双唇翕动，幅度很小，不过胸腔没震，也没出声。显然是他心里有话，但说不出来。心理学上把这样的情绪判定为“抑郁状态”。

我抿了抿唇，没有放下我脸上的笑容，只是抱着他。

钟云哥需要安静的环境让他自己沉淀。与其和他瞎扯一些“天下没有不散的筵席”这样的大道理，默默陪着他让他自己消化才是金科玉律。让他知道我还在就行了。钟云哥一直都是一个很聪明的人，这一点整个塔有目共睹。

仪式是特哥和希澈哥主持的，他们身经百战，巧舌如簧，塔里面大大小小的活动都是他们两个上场。优秀的人也一直会优秀下去，特哥和希澈哥作为塔里唯一的一对同是元帅军衔的哨向，至今还在编，为塔服务着。

我和钟云哥也没有离开塔，我们作为带着军衔的哨向，以后便是教官或者新生的老师，就像我刚刚开始进塔时去听有关于向导的课程一样。

 

4

我们两个向塔请了一个月的长假，美其名曰“弥补之前没有过的新婚旅行”。

当然，那都是骗人的，只是为了显得自己很幸福而已。旅行有是有，只不过是从首尔到仁川，从仁川去天安，再从天安回首尔罢了。

听说希澈哥对此气得牙痒痒。觉得凭什么这我们两个崽子可以带薪休假出去谈恋爱！他就得在塔里收拾烂摊子！不公平！！

于是他跑去和特哥吐槽，特哥冷静的看了他一眼，第二天送了他一张手写的奖状——首尔塔全勤奖。

好吧，希澈哥把奖状夹在自己的公文夹里，好像他还挺喜欢的。

我对此比较嫌弃，但他是我哥，我也不好说他什么。

其实呢！我们忙得不行，结婚可不是一件小事啊各位！一般，塔里的哨向多为恋人，但也存在兄弟、兄妹关系，或者只是单纯的朋友的，毕竟哨兵不一定只能和向导在一起，向导也可以和普通人建立婚姻关系。

我们在仁川和天安呆了五天，基本上都是在吃吃喝喝见亲朋好友，回到家累得澡都不想洗，更别说和对方温存一下了。

钟云哥好像对此十分不满意。

 

5

忙七忙八终于回了首尔，回到了我们退伍前一个星期布置好的小别墅里。

钟云哥把车钥匙一甩，整个人与沙发融为一体。

我累是累，不过比起开了几个小时车的人来说，程度肯定比较轻了。而且我六年的军旅生活可不是白过的，咱体力好极了。

我翻了翻放在餐桌上的刚刚去超市买的日用品和食物，该放冰箱的放冰箱，该放床头的放床头，最后拿出新鲜的水果，洗了刀和盘子，切块放进去。

等我做完全部端着修好的果走去客厅的时候，钟云哥已经差不多要睡着了。

“很累吗？”我摇了摇他。

钟云哥有时候真的很像猫，我第一次见他的时候就深有体会。现在，他翻了个身，硬生生在沙发上调了一个头，把手臂挂在我身上，下巴搭在我肩膀那，打了个哈欠。

他的下巴尖尖的，磕着我有点疼。

我趁着他打哈欠把嘴巴张大的时候用牙签叉了一块苹果丢进去。他猝不及防，一下子有些被卡住了，不满地看了我一眼，却也还是听话的嚼着果，呼吸顺着他咀嚼的节奏打在我的脸颊，我有些心烦意乱。

“行了，”我把他的脸推下去：“不说要吃馄饨吗，还吃不吃？”

“超市里的速冻馄饨没有灵魂。”他语气里带着点委屈。

“啰嗦多，有本事自己剁馅和面。”我把水果盘放到茶几上，站了起来，往厨房方向走去。

“哎呀，”钟云哥还在嘴犟，声音从沙发边传来，好像带了点点活力：“你不是我先生嘛。”

“你有这个权利，但你先生我没这个义务。”我把一次性购物袋里最后的东西拿出来，这么久时间应该解冻了。然后对着还没有动静的客厅喊到：“过来烧水！”

 

6

馄饨很好煮，但是高汤不好熬。排骨汤是肯定来不及了，最后我还是选择比较简单的大酱汤。

“泡菜汤也不错。”钟云哥在旁边插嘴。

首先是倒入长得像李赫宰哥的小银鱼，再来点鱼露，还有肉，等水开始滚了，注入生命——大酱。

不一会汤汁便滚了，咕噜咕噜的声音就像是坠入爱河的少女正在打鼓的心。我对料理很感兴趣，所以这些做起来得心应手。

钟云哥在一旁帮我处理材料，我盖上盖子后不经意看了一眼，却再也不想移开视线。他长得真好看，我由衷的发出一声感叹。都说男人认真的时候最帅，我想给说这句话的人一个“做得真棒”的印章——太具有哲理性了。

钟云哥鼻子很挺，眉骨很高，眼睛细长但是勾人（具体一点是比较勾我），过长的刘海随着他切菜的动作和空气中不可避免的的粉尘飞舞，阳光顺着排气口的缝隙打在他背后，给他染上了烟火气的同时，让人完全无法否认他就是个仙子。

现在这个仙子是我的哈哈哈哈哈，在我装维他命的包里还有我用来扣下他的结婚证。

“切成这样的大小合适吗？我看妈妈煮的基本上都这么大。”钟云哥微微偏头，用刀指着蔬菜块儿。

听到他的话，我思绪飞了回来，砧板上整整齐齐大小一致的萝卜土豆大葱块映入我眼帘。

“……切得真好看。”我把钟云哥手里的刀拿回来，确认过手法，是我不可预测的钟云哥没错了。

不过他好像没有注意到我之前的省略号，满脑子只想着自己被夸做得好这件事，羞涩的笑了两声，退到碗柜边上拿餐具出来。

 

7

用最简单的方式烹饪，是对鲜美食材最大的信任。简单的原料，仅仅通过“煮”这一个方式，按照手艺人的经验调节火候，就可以变化出不同的味道。

土豆软糯，白萝卜清甜，厚重的大酱配上提鲜的鱼汁，加之以翠绿的大葱点缀，芳香四溢，配上米饭吃最好不过了。

可惜我不吃碳水化合物，钟云哥想吃馄饨。

吃着吃着，我们就躺到了床上。说实在，几天不回来住的床单上大概是落了灰，钻进我们的鼻子里，让这个深吻变得更加激烈。

不是说了嘛，我们好久都没有“和对方温存一下”了，钟云哥都不高兴啦。

 

钟云哥的手很小，这一点整个塔都知道。可是我觉得虽然小是真的小，但是有魔力，触碰过我的每一寸肌肤都变得炽热无比。你想想，这不叫有魔力那叫什么。

钟云哥瘦是瘦，快一米八的人可以跟小女孩比体重，不过有料也是真的有料。我坐在他身上，把他压下去，行吧，这个腹肌我可以玩一年。

他好像被摸得有点痒了，一直在不停的扭动，像极了我前几天在水产市场看到的泥鳅，虽然这个比喻有些恶心，到那真的就是我的第一反应。当然，你们是看不到了的，我的钟云哥才不给你们看。

披着泥鳅外皮的猫猫先生大概是被逼急了，一下子成翻身农奴，摁住我的手直直拉到我头顶上，低下头开始吻我。

这简直犯规。

 

慢慢的他的手放松了，我顺势搂上他的脖子，他的沿着我的腰线，一点点的向下，熟练的抽动。被人伺候着的滋味的确是舒服，来了一轮后，只想摆摆手去洗个澡睡觉。

身上的男人显然不愿意放过我，我能感觉到后穴在他的手指的搅动之下变得柔软而敏感。“厉旭…”钟云哥在我身上留下痕迹，同时也在低声沉吟。

他喜欢这样叫我的名字，也喜欢我用呻吟回应他。于是我就这样叫了，毫无保留的，就像是他全心全意的对我一样。

“等，等等…”在他提枪上阵之前，我推开他的肩膀，好让我能说上话：“去床头柜里，拿套带上。”

“你不是说要给我生孩子的嘛。”他的吻落在我的脸上，先是眼角，再到人中。誒我发现啊，这个人不仅喜欢摸人家人中，还喜欢亲，什么怪癖。

“生什么生，你不想过二人世界，我还想呢。”我拍拍他裸露的胸膛，嗯，挺结实的。

钟云哥大概是笑了，他笑的时候眼神会不自觉的温柔起来，就像是这个世界无比善良，真善美总是会出现在他的身边。

“你太会说话了，宝贝。”钟云哥滚过去打开柜子，如果他没有抱着我一起滚动的话，我想他手臂上的牙印子就不会出现了。

 

8

“珉锡给我送了请帖，让我们去他那吃顿饭。”结束了一天在塔里的工作，我回到家后就进了厨房，然后把摆盘好的水果放到茶几上。

“下周四？呦，情人节呢，不错。”钟云哥拿过我和钥匙一起放在桌面上的请帖，研究了一下日期还有内容。

“你还说，你不觉得这张请帖有些眼熟吗？”

“诶，一年前我可是补了婚礼给你的！”

“行行行，看在你这么有诚意的份上我就不和你计较了。”

“本来就不该和我计较啊我可是你的合法伴侣，而且你知道那一整片的蒲公英有多难弄到吗我可费心了！……”

“好啦好啦，我知道啦。”我又一次使用水果堵住他喋喋不休正在说rap的嘴巴。

 

9

蒲公英的花语是什么？

等待重逢。

 

 

——


End file.
